Ignore me Love me Leave her
by My Butterfly Reflection
Summary: Why the bloody hell are you avoiding me? Because i'm married and when I'm around you I feel like I'm going to be unfaithful and do something like this... YoBling!


_**Authors Note**_

_Ah, another CSI one shot. _

_Except this one I wrote in Chinese at school today._

_What can I say, I was bored._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Avoidance does nothing but provoke the probability of running into those you wish not to see._

"WARRICK BROWN!" Catherine yelled as she made her way through the corridors, heading to the break room.

Warrick looked up from his desk, she was coming this way. He had spent the past two, maybe three weeks trying to avoid her, but unfortunately they had just been put on the same case, so, alas his luck had run out.

Catherine was furious, for the past few weeks Warrick had been avoiding her, why, she didn't know. At first she though she had done something to warrant his actions but she couldn't think of anything, so she had gone from upset and worried to swearing at heaven and Hades. What made it worse though was that it had been so sudden, one day they were really close, and the next it was as if she didn't exist.

Warrick jumped out of his chair and made a quick detour, carefully avoiding Catherine, and headed to the lab to see Greg.

'_I need to ask him about the fingernail scrapings anyway.'_ He thought as he entered the lab, spying Greg over near one of the microscopes.

"Hey Greggo, what's happening with the DNA man?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder, wary that Catherine might be after him.

"Again Warrick, this must be the fourth time in two hours you've come to ask that question, never mind that I gave you the results forty minutes ago." Greg said, he smirked when he notice Warrick keep looking over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to be escaping, or avoiding some would you? You know that someone that begins with the letter C and ends with –atherine."

"No man, what makes you think that?" Warrick said quickly.

"Hmm, well the fact that you know, you keep coming down here, without a reason I might add, and every time you do you're looking over your shoulder. And not since the beginning of this case have I seen either of you together."

When Warrick gave no response and continued to just look around the lab Greg came up with a plan, to scare the wits out of him and see if what he thought was true.

"Hey Cath." He said, heading over to the door, but still facing Warrick.

Warrick jumped three feet in the air when he heard Greg say that. He quickly looked for anywhere to go and when he couldn't find anywhere he turned around slowly, and was faced with a shaking, laughing Greg.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Greggo, what did you go and do that for man?"

Greg just continued to laugh, and when Warrick went into the adjoining lab room he decided to have a bit more fun.

He pulled out his pager and typed in 'Cath, Got your escapee.' From Greggo.

_Oh, Warrick mate, you're in for it now._ He thought happily.

Catherine pulled her pager out of her pocket roughly, she still couldn't find Warrick, where the hell could he have gotten to.

When she read the message she sighed, "I just bloody checked the lab, how the hell did he get down there without me seeing him."

But then she smirked, "Oh you're in for it now Warrick Brown." And with that she headed down to the lab.

Greg smirked when he heard the faint clicking of shoes on the corridor and turned to see what Warrick was doing.

"Hey Cath." He heard Warrick snort from over in the corner of the lab.

"Greggo mate, I'm not going to fall for that one again, come off it man." Warrick chuckled lightly.

"Fall for what again Warrick Brown?" Catherine asked. She watched in amusement as his whole body seemed to stiffen and he turned around slowly, almost as if he dreaded what he was about to see.

"Uhm…h-hi Cath, didn't know you were there. Heh, uhm, yer, nothing to worry about. I'm just down here to collect the DNA results." Warrick stammered.

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "You mean the results I got about an hour ago?"

Before Warrick could answer Catherine talked on. "Why the hell are you avoiding me Warrick?"

"I'm not avoiding you Catherine, I've just, been really busy." Never did he expect that excuse to work, and he was right, it didn't.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Brown, every time I try and find you you're not there, every time I need to talk to you, you make up an excuse to leave. So I'll ask again, why the bloody hell are you avoiding me?"

Greg sensed that this might get a bit, well he didn't know what all he knew was that there were some other people that needed to be there to see this. They all had placed bets on how long it would take for them to face this and get together. He quickly and quietly walked out the door to find Grissom, Sara and Nick.

"Really Cath, I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why the fucking hell haven't I seen you more than once in the past three weeks. We've been so close for years, why all of a sudden is it like you hate me, or I don't exist." She said desperately, but still filled to the brim with anger.

Warrick ran a hand tiredly over his face, he didn't want to have to do this. "Do you really want to know why Cath, why I have been avoiding you?"

She nodded. Neither noticing that there was now a group of four or so people gathered outside the door.

"Because Catherine, I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I just got married to some girl I have only known for a few months. And when I'm around you I feel like I'm going to do something unfaithful. Something like this." He walked quickly up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Catherine stood there stock still. He was married, and he loved her, not his wife, her. He just kissed her.

As Warrick walked past her she latched onto his shirt and pulled him to stand in front of her.

She pulled his head down to hers and whispered, "Get an annulment, because I'm not letting you go," before she claimed his lips in hers.

The four people outside the lab door were silent, their jaws dropped and eyes wide in surprise. Until, Nick turned to them and smirked, "Hand it over ya'll, twenty bucks each please."

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Note

_So, what do you think?_

_Funny?_

_Cute?_

_Fluffy?_

_Not what you thought?_

_I listen to what you say, even if, sometimes I act as if I never heard it._

_Review. Please._

_Ta hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection_


End file.
